


The pull beneath the surface

by Arabwel



Series: The fire within [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Horror, Eichen | Echo House, Implied Mind Rape, M/M, Rape, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/pseuds/Arabwel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another flash of heat comes over him and Peter’s back arches with the agony of it, the sweet, desirous warmth and to his horror he can feel the wetness seeping into the cheap fabric of his hospital pants. He’s getting <i>wet. </i></p><p>*****</p><p>In which a wolf's status in pack is reflected in their biology, and Peter becomes omega</p>
            </blockquote>





	The pull beneath the surface

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rootcellar people for inspiration and cheerleading <3
> 
> edit fixed formatting issues

Peter shivers and wraps his arms around himself tighter. It is not that cold in the cell, they are pretending to not to be cruel but even the pleasant-ish temperature feels freezing to his feverish skin.

Another wave of heat builds at the base of his spine and floods him over, bringing a flush to his face. Peter bites his lip, tasting the metallic tang of blood even as his teeth stay human-blunt, not willing to give them the satisfaction of making any noise, let alone begging. 

The fact that Scott Mccall has finally washed his pristine little hands off him and had him tossed here has severed what tenuous claim there had been for a pack bond, for beta status. It had been a familiar state for Peter, one his body had held for most of his life, before the fire and before Laura called him an abomination that should have died instead of the others. He remembers the heady rush of power and hormones that made his head swim, made his cock throb, aching for a sweet hole to knot even as revenge throbbed in his heart and soul.

To die, to be reborn as a beta has been interesting. Certain attributes of his body did simply… not come back as his shriveled body came back to life, but it had not been impossible. It had weakened him but he knows what it was to be a beta, has a familiarity that has helped… but now he has nothing. 

Another flash of heat comes over him and Peter’s back arches with the agony of it, the sweet, desirous warmth and to his horror he can feel the wetness seeping into the cheap fabric of his hospital pants. He’s getting _wet._

He knows he can not resist it for long. Logically he knows it is nothing more than atavistic, animalistic biological reality, his body adapting to his status as an _omega_ to try to entice an alpha to accept him, to make him pack, to _take_ him.

Soon, his pants will be soaked through with the slick that is leaking from him. He won't be holding himself upright any more, his trembling thighs and arching back will have forced him into lordosis, into _presenting_ in the hopes that an alpha will breed him. Will make him _pack_ in the most primal of ways.

The feeling of utter betrayal from his own body washes over him with every panting breath, with every wave of heat that draws another contraction from inside him, makes him feel like there is something missing. That there’s an emptiness inside him despite the knowledge that the exact opposite has slowly happened inside his body, that there’s something _more_ there now. 

Blood stains the front of his hospital-issue shirt, spilling from his lips as he tries to not to whine. Not to cry. He will not beg, Peter will not wake _him_ up - 

“Well, well, well. What do we have here.” 

It has all been for naught. Valack is awake, has seen Peter curled up in a corner, the way his body trembles and _knows._

“Looks like it’s finally sinking in, Hale.” There is no mistaking the malice in the man’s voice. 

Peter closes his eyes. He can’t stop trembling, can’t help the low whine torn from his throat as his body becomes aware of _other_. Not alpha, but still enough to make his insides clench, his blood surge and the throbbing inside him intensify. 

“They abandoned you, all of them. Your nephew, your niece, your former beta. You are nothing to them, nothing to anyone.” 

The sound slippers on tile should not be menacing, but it is. 

“Look at you, pathetic little whore offering up your ass like it’s worth something.” 

Peter tries to growl but it comes out as more of a groan; he’s moved without conscious thought, the tile hard and cold under his knees. When Valack’s hand touches the small of his back and slides down to cup his ass he arches, hating himself for it. He should not be doing this, he should be stronger than this. He’s always been the alpha, he will not be taken or _bred-_

Peter wails when Valack’s fingers press on his hole through the wet fabric, the feel of it raw against his swollen flesh. It barely registers to him how wrong this feels, to have that needy throb centered entirely _backwards_ despite the fact that he can feel his cock twitch against his belly., He feels the slick pulsing out of him, getting him ready to be bred and he can’t help it, can’t help the tears that spill from his squeezed shut eyes. “... _No_...” 

“What was that? Did I just hear you daring to deny me something, slut?” Valack pulls his hand off and it feels like Peter’s been kicked, the loss of contact like an inverse brand, a void dancing along his skin. 

A painful grip on his hair yanks Peter’s head back and his eyes are forced open, to stare into Valack’s eyes. 

Into all three. 

Peter screams.


End file.
